Donkey Konga
Donkey Konga is a ''Donkey Kong'' video game for the Nintendo GameCube. It was developed by Namco and published by Nintendo in 2003 in Japan and 2004 overseas. It is the first installment of the Donkey Konga series. Donkey Konga is notable for being the first game to be compatible with the DK Bongos. Donkey Konga eventually received two sequels: Donkey Konga 2 and the Japan-exclusive Donkey Konga 3: Tabehōdai! Haru Mogitate 50 Kyoku. Story Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong are strolling across a beach and suddenly find a mysterious pair of barrels. DK attempts to open it but is stopped by Diddy, who believes it is a trap from King K. Rool. Following Diddy's advice, the duo take the barrels to Cranky Kong. Cranky chuckles and explains that they are bongos. DK decides to call them the "DK Bongos", and he plays on them. Diddy comments that DK is bad at the bongos, and he tries the bongos. DK, in turn, laughs and claims that Diddy plays the bongos poorly. He claps, which cause the bongos to glow. Cranky explains that the instrument glows and makes noises from detecting clapping. In response, Donkey Kong and Diddy perform and clap with the bongos more. After they make a lot of loud noise, DK becomes discouraged and admits that him and Diddy are not good at playing the bongos. Cranky explains that nobody starts out as a professional and that their performance gradually improves from practicing. DK initially mentions his dislike of practicing but suddenly has the idea to become good at the bongos and become famous, which Cranky believes to be a possibility. DK and Diddy daydream and focus on becoming rich and owning lots of bananas. Cranky sighs and reminds them again to practice, which the two head out to do. Gameplay The main gameplay is largely identical to the Taiko no Tatsujin games, which were also designed by the same developers. The player has the option to utilize the DK Bongos or a standard GameCube controller. During gameplay, the player controls Donkey Kong, whose goal is to hit scrolling notes, known as beats. They must hit it with accurate timing when it moves under a cursor on the far left. There are four types of beats (red, light blue, yellow, and purple), and are each associated with a different button. A word appears on screen for every passing note, and the displayed word is based on the accuracy of the player hitting the beat. A combo is displayed if the player hits two or more consecutive beats, but it vanishes if the player misses a beat. Song list Japanese version American version Drum Sounds Japanese version American / PAL version References to other games *''Donkey Kong'' - When choosing whether to display the screen in 50Hz or 60Hz, Mario (as he appears in Donkey Kong) acts as a cursor and Donkey Kong]] stands to the left (also as he appears in Donkey Kong). *''Donkey Kong 64'' - Donkey Kong, during the "K. Rool Bash" mini-game, can be heard saying "Hey!", "Cool!", and "Yeah!" throughout. Also, the Melee version of the DK Rap appears in the game. *''Super Mario Bros.'' - The track "Mario Bros. Theme" is a remix of a track from this game. *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' - The tracks "Rainbow Cruise", "Super Smash Bros. Melee Opening", and "DK Rap" are taken from this game. *''Donkey Kong Country'' - The track "Donkey Kong Country Theme" is a remix of a track from this game. *''The Legend of Zelda series'' - The Legend of Zelda Theme is featured on the North American, European and Australian versions of the game. *''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' - The Japanese and North American releases both include the anime's theme song. *''Pokémon (anime)'' - The North American release includes the anime's theme song. Category:Game articles Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:2004 video games Category:Music games Category:Donkey Kong games Category:Nintendo games Category:2003 video games Category:Namco Bandai games Category:Spinoffs